Breaking Habit
by amariys
Summary: Di salah satu hari liburnya, Sawamura Daichi mendapat tamu yang tidak terduga. Daisuga. Complete. Untuk #RareSugarWeek #SciFi


**Judul:** Breaking Habit

 **Penulis:** Amariys

 **Jumlah kata:** 3262 kata

 **Fandom/Characters:** Haikyuu!/Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi.

 **Pairing(s):** DaiSuga.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! dan semua karakternya adalah milik Furudate Haruichi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini.

 **Rating:** T

 **Event/Prompt:** Rare Sugar Week—Day 01/Mesin Waktu

 **Summary:** Di salah satu hari liburnya, Sawamura Daichi mendapat tamu yang tidak terduga. Daisuga. Complete. Untuk #RareSugarWeek #SciFi

 **Warning:** _Unedited_. Setengah dari cerita ini diketik dari ponsel dan saya terlalu malas untuk mengedit ulang. _Please pardon any mistakes you may find._

* * *

 **HARI** libur bagi Sawamura Daichi adalah harta karun yang paling berharga. Sebagai mahasiswa tingkat tiga di fakultas teknik mesin, jatah satu hari tanpa kelas ataupun praktikum yang menyita tenaga merupakan berkah yang paling dinanti. Karena itu, setiap kali hari Minggu datang, Daichi selalu menolak ajakan berkumpul dari teman-temannya. Hari libur ada hanya untuk dirinya dan kekasihnya. Daichi tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun mengganggu rutinitas itu.

Daichi tahu pemikirannya itu sedikit kekanak-kanakkan. Bahkan kekasihnya pun pernah menertawakannya dengan lugas ketika mendengar alasan Daichi selalu menghabiskan jatah liburnya di rumah. Tetap saja Daichi tidak peduli. Bagi Daichi, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada menikmati hari bersama dengan Sugawara Koushi. Lagipula, hari libur adalah hari yang istimewa, karena pada hari itu Koushi selalu memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Daichi dan dia sangat menikmati itu.

Minggu ini pun tidak berbeda. Daichi terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena aroma lezat yang menggugah rasa lapar. Bibirnya sudah mengulum senyum bahkan sebelum matanya terbuka. Daichi membenamkan wajah ke bantal semenit lebih lama, menikmati satu-satunya hari di mana dia tidak perlu melompat bangun mengikuti teriakan alarmnya. Perutnya berbunyi keras tak lama kemudian, tidak tahan godaan aroma masakan Koushi yang menguar masuk dari pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka, dan membuat Daichi akhirnya mendudukan badan dengan erangan panjang.

Masih setengah sadar, dia mengusap perut telanjangnya. Daichi beranjak dari futon dengan sedikit sempoyongan, sesekali menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat menguap. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya. Lima menit kemudian, Daichi akhirnya tidak lagi terlihat seperti zombi hidup.

Dia memungut kaos hitam yang terserak sembarang di lantai dan memakainya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup pantas untuk dilihat, Daichi melanjutkan perjalanan ke dapur. Perutnya masih terus meraung meminta asupan makanan dan justru semakin menggila saat aroma kopi hitam kini dapat tercium jelas.

Ah, percayakan Koushi untuk tahu apa yang Daichi butuhkan. Andai dia bisa, Daichi sudah akan mempersunting Koushi saat itu juga.

Daichi dapat membayangkan sosok Koushi sekarang. Kekasihnya itu pasti sedang berdiri di belakang mesin pembuat kopi mereka. Kakinya yang jenjang akan terlihat jelas karena Koushi lebih memilih hanya memakai baju Daichi di pagi hari seperti ini. Rambut peraknya akan berayun ringan seiring dengan gerak kepalanya yang mengikuti irama lagu dari radio di pojok konter dapur. Koushi akan ikut bernyanyi pelan walau dia tidak terlalu hafal lirik lagu yang diputar dan dia akan memekik kaget saat Daichi tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

Senyum di wajah Daichi berubah menjadi cengiran jahil. Oh, ya. Dia akan melakukan itu. Dia akan diam-diam masuk ke dalam dapur, mengendap-endap mendekati kekasihnya, lalu memeluknya begitu erat hingga tubuh Koushi sedikit terangkat. Kalau dia beruntung, mungkin Koushi hanya akan sedikit merajuk kepadanya dan Daichi akan bisa menenangkannya dengan _beberapa_ ciuman.

Daichi terkekeh kecil karena pemikirannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, langkahnya sudah semakin cepat, seolah ingin segera merealisasikan rencananya. Daichi sampai di dapur dalam waktu singkat. Pandangannya dengan segera menatap sosok yang berdiri di belakang mesin pembuat kopi—persis seperti bayangannya. Cengirannya semakin terkembang. Sambil berjingkat dia berjalan mendekat. Daichi sudah tiga langkah di belakang Koushi saat tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menyadari ada yang _salah_.

Punggung Koushi yang ada di hadapannya terlalu tegap. Seolah hanya dalam waktu satu hari dia sudah mengalami pertumbuhan yang begitu pesat. Kedua mata Daichi semakin memicing curiga saat melihat helaian rambut Koushi yang jatuh melewati tengkuknya. Seingatnya, Koushi tidak pernah membiarkan rambutnya tumbuh hingga sepanjang itu.

Kini langkah Daichi menjadi lambat oleh keraguan. Dia membatalkan rencana awalnya untuk memeluk Koushi dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara saat jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah.

"Suga?"

Suara Daichi sedikit bergetar di akhir kata. Keraguannya terdengar dengan jelas. Satu hal yang akan membuatnya meringis miris kalau saja pikirannya belum dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan.

Untungnya, bukan-Koushi dengan segera mendongak saat mendengarnya. Kemudian Daichi bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras—dengan antisipasi atau ekspektasi—ketika sosok di hadapannya membalikkan badan dengan mudah.

"Daichi! Selamat pagi! Aku harap tidurmu nyenyak semalam."

Bukan-Koushi menyapa dengan senyum yang terlihat familier sekaligus asing dalam waktu yang sama. Daichi tergeragap. Karena yang ada di hadapannya adalah Koushi ... tapi juga _bukan_. Lebih tepatnya, pria yang ada di hadapannya ini terlihat seperti Koushi yang ada di bayangan Daichi saat dia berangan-angan tentang masa depan.

Tapi itu _tidak mungkin_.

Daichi menelan ludah. Lidahnya yang kelu akhirnya dapat kembali bergerak dan yang selanjutnya mengisi keheningan canggung di antara mereka adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang hampir-hampir diteriakkan:

" _Siapa kamu_?"

.

.

.

" **JADI** ," Daichi memulai dan langsung terdiam. Kedua tangannya erat menggenggam cangkir kopi yang disajikan untuknya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dengan aroma kopi yang dia kenal begitu akrab. Pandangannya terfokus pada meja makan di hadapannya. Ada noda cokelat yang mengotori cat putihnya. Dia berdeham pelan. "Jadi. Kamu ini ... um, Suga dari masa depan?"

"Mmhmm. Dari sepuluh tahun yang akan datang, tepatnya."

Bukan-Koushi menjawab dengan _terlalu_ tenang. Dia bahkan tersenyum seperti percakapan super-absurd ini hanyalah kegiatan sehari-hari mereka. Daichi bisa merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut nyeri hanya dengan mendengarnya.

" _Sepuluh tahun yang akan datang_. Oke. Wow. Itu ... um? Mengagumkan?"

"Sebetulnya tidak juga. Masa depan dan masa sekarang tidak terlalu berbeda. Kami bahkan belum punya mobil terbang atau semacamnya di sana!"

"Tapi kalian punya mesin waktu. Itu luar biasa."

"Hmm. Yah, kamu benar. Tapi mesin waktu itu juga belum sepenuhnya rampung. Bisa dibilang, kedatanganku ini hanyalah sebuah percobaan."

Jawaban itu kontan membuat kedua mata Daichi membola. "Tunggu dulu, bukannya hal semacam itu berbahaya? Maksudku, itu berarti tidak ada jaminan kalau kalian akan berhasil, kan? Kamu bisa mati kalau ternyata alat itu mengalami kegagalan, Suga!"

"Lebih tepatnya: _menghilang_. Aku tidak begitu paham proses sebenarnya saat seseorang melintasi aliran waktu, tapi seingatku itu ada hubungannya dengan penguraian molekul dan atom atau semacamnya. Jadi, kalau alat itu gagal, aku hanya akan berakhir sebagai atom-atom yang terpecah begitu saja. Pada akhirnya, aku akan menghilang. _Poof_."

Cara bukan-Koushi menjabarkan hal itu dengan begitu tenang membuat Daichi menggigil. Seperti ada bongkah es yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari tengkuk hingga ke perutnya. Sensasi yang mirip seperti saat kau dijatuhkan tiba-tiba saat menaiki _roller coaster_.

"Dan kamu tetap memutuskan untuk mencobanya? Suga, itu gila!"

"Mungkin, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuatku bertemu denganmu," senyum di wajah bukan-Koushi berubah. "Dan tolong, panggil aku Koushi. Rasanya aneh mendengarmu memanggilku Suga setelah sekian lama."

Implikasi dalam permintaan itu membuat pipi Daichi panas. Dia meneguk kopinya dengan cepat, berharap itu dapat menutupi rona merah di wajahnya dan membuatnya kembali fokus kepada hal yang lebih penting—seperti keberadaan Suga- _nya_.

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja," ujar bukan-Koushi menenangkan. Rupanya Daichi telah menyuarakan pertanyaannya bahkan tanpa sadar. "Mungkin sedikit kebingungan, tapi kami sudah mengantisipasi hal itu. Perjalanan waktu seperti ini sedikit rumit, karena posisi _aku_ di masa ini ataupun masa depan tidak boleh kosong. Jadi, sederhananya, saat ini aku dan _aku-di-masa-sekarang_ sedang bertukar tempat sampai aku kembali lagi."

"Maksudmu, Suga sekarang berada di _masa depan_?!"

Bukan-Koushi menyengir lebar. "Yap! Walaupun dia akan berada di bawah pengawasan beberapa orang. Lagipula, kami tidak bisa membiarkan dia melihat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dan mengacaukan rancangan linimasa. Setidaknya, itu bukan tujuan kami kali ini."

Oke, kali ini Daichi sama sekali tidak bisa berpura-pura mengerti apa yang bukan-Koushi katakan. Dia mengurut pelipisnya yang mulai berdenyut. Nampaknya hari liburnya kali ini akan benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

"Maaf kalau kedatanganku membuatmu khawatir, Daichi. Aku hanya ... sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." Bukan-Koushi nampaknya dapat melihat gurat-gurat tekanan di wajah Daichi, karena suaranya menjadi jauh lebih lembut. Persis seperti saat Koushi ingin menenangkan Daichi setiap dia ada masalah.

Mau tidak mau, mendengar itu membuat perasaan Daichi melunak. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ini memang ... sangat mengejutkan, tapi bukannya tidak menyenangkan. Lagipula, katamu Suga baik-baik saja, jadi aku rasa sudah tidak ada masalah. Omong-omong, berapa lama kamu akan berada di sini? Apa perjalanan waktu seperti ini memiliki batas?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kalau kami berada di masa lalu terlalu lama, kami akan memengaruhi linimasa dan, sekali lagi, itu adalah hal yang paling kami hindari. Aku hanya akan berada di sini selama tiga jam. Sudah kubilang, ini hanya percobaan."

Daichi melirik jam dinding di sudut ruangan. Sudah satu jam sejak mereka mengobrol dan entah berapa lama sejak bukan-Koushi benar-benar terbangun di sisinya.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudahi saja percakapan ini. Aku tidak mau waktumu terbuang hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku saja."

Bukan-Koushi mengerjap beberapa kali seolah tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya. Kemudian bibirnya terkulum membentuk senyum yang berubah menjadi tawa lepas. Tawa hangat yang selalu bisa menginfeksi Daichi untuk ikut tersenyum bahkan saat dialah yang menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Daichi berusaha terdengar kesal, tapi dia tahu ekspresi wajahnya telah mengkhianatinya.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, aku hanya ... hmm, sedikit lupa kalau aku sedang bicara dengan _mu_."

Bukan-Koushi mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Daichi artikan. Tatapan yang penuh dengan afeksi tapi juga sedikit kesedihan. Daichi merengutkan alis. Ada pertanyaan yang menggantung di lidahnya, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menelannya mentah-mentah.

"Aku harap itu sebuah pujian."

"Itu memang pujian, jangan khawatir," bukan-Koushi mengonfirmasi dengan ringan sebelum beranjak dari kursinya. "dan sekarang sebaiknya kita sarapan. Aku yakin kamu juga sudah lapar."

Bukan sepenuhnya pengalihan topik, tapi Daichi nada final dalam suara bukan-Koushi. Pada akhirnya, yang bisa Daichi lakukan hanyalah mengangguk menyetujui. Makanan selalu menjadi pengalihan topik yang paling menyenangkan dan Daichi tidak akan pernah menolak masakan buatan Koushi.

.

.

.

 **SARAPAN** bersama bukan-Koushi sama sekali tidak berbeda dari biasanya. Seolah jarak waktu sepuluh tahun yang kini hadir di antara mereka tidak berarti apa-apa. Sejujurnya, hal itu membuat Daichi takjub. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk-keheningan yang janggal atau topik pembicaraan yang tidak bisa dia ikuti-tapi kesan yang dia dapatkan hanyalah kehangatan yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Koushi tidak akan pernah berubah.

Bukan-Koushi membuatkan masakan kesukaannya untuk sarapan kali ini. Satu hal yang membuat alis Daichi terangkat tinggi, karena biasanya Koushi hanya akan melakukan itu pada saat-saat tertentu saja. Dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Hanya tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terima kasih saat bukan-Koushi melemparkan tatapan yang seperti menilai reaksinya.

Kemudian mereka bercakap-cakap seperti biasa. Bukan-Koushi menanyakan tentang perkembangan kuliahnya dan dia terlihat benar-benar atentif saat Daichi bercerita. Seolah dia tidak ingin melewatkan satu pun kalimat yang Daichi keluarkan.

Saat itu, Daichi sadar percakapan mereka cenderung sepihak. Bukan-Koushi memang tetap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya tentang masa depan, tapi dia seolah enggan memberitahu lebih dalam. Terlebih, dia sama sekali tidak membahas mengenai dirinya sendiri ataupun mengenai Daichi di masa depan.

Daichi sedikit menganggap hal itu aneh, tapi lantas dia mengabaikan perasaannya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti urusan perjalanan waktu ini, jadi dia tidak mempunyai hak ataupun alasan untuk mencurigai bukan-Koushi.

Mereka beranjak ke ruang tamu setelah sarapan. Bukan-Koushi dengan santai menyuruh Daichi untuk pergi terlebih dahulu sementara dia mencuci piring-piring kotor mereka. Saat Daichi menolak, dia hanya tertawa dan mendorong punggung Daichi keluar dari dapur. Daichi pun terpaksa menurut.

Daichi memilih satu DVD film komedi-romantis dan menyetelnya tanpa berpikir. Baru setelah dia mengambil tempat di sofa panjang yang ada di depan TV dia merasa sedikit khawatir. Diliriknya bukan-Koushi yang masih asyik mencuci piring sambil bersenandung pelan, dalam hati nertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah salah perkiraan.

"Mm, Suga?"

"Koushi, Daichi. Koushi." Bukan-Koushi bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Daichi saat mengoreksinya.

Daichi memutar bola mata. Nampaknya, usia membuat Koushi semakin keras kepala.

"Koushi," dia memanggil lagi dan membenci bagaimana pipinya terasa panas saat melakukan itu. "Apa kamu mau menonton DVD? Atau, umm, ada rencana lain?"

Karena biasanya begitulah cara Daichi dan Koushi menghabiskan pagi di hari libur. Daichi sudah terlalu hafal dengan rutinitas mereka sampai-sampai tubuhnya bergerak refleks sebelum otaknya dapat mengingat bahwa Koushi yang ada bersama dengannya kali ini bukanlah Koushi-nya.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada jawaban dari bukan-Koushi. Setiap detik yang terlewatkan tanpa suara membuat Daichi berkeringat. Rasa gugup berusaha untuk menguasai pikirannya, tapi Daichi menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri.

Samar-samar Daichi dapat mendengar suara keran air yang ditutup. Tidak lama setelahnya, akhirnya bukan-Koushi memberikan jawaban.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan menonton DVD. Lagipula, kurasa akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak keluar rumah hari ini. Bisa gawat kalau kita berpapasan dengan seseorang yang kita kenal dan mereka meminta penjelasan."

"O-oh, kamu benar," Daichi tertawa canggung. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu. "Kalau begitu, film apa yang mau kamu tonton?"

"Apa kamu sudah punya _La La Land_?" tanya bukan-Koushi. Dia mengeringkan tangan sebelum berjalan menuju ke ruang tamu. "Seingatku film itu menuai banyak pujian saat keluar dulu."

"Yep, film itu memang dapat banyak penghargaan. Tenang saja, aku sudah membelinya." Koushi yang meminta. Katanya dia penasaran dengan film musikal itu dan Daichi tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan-permintaan sederhana dari Koushi.

Daichi mengambil DVD yang diminta dan mengganti tontonannya lantas kembali ke sofa. Bukan-Koushi mengambil tempat di sebelahnya tidak lama setelah menu utama muncul di layar TV.

"Sini, biar aku yang pegang _remote_ -nya. Kamu punya kebiasaan jelek untuk mempercepat filmnya kalau tidak suka dengan adegannya."

"Hey! Itu gunanya menonton di DVD, kan?" Daichi memprotes sambil tertawa. Dia tetap memberikan remote kepada bukan-Koushi dengan mudah.

"Tidak untuk saat ini, Daichi sayang. Kita akan menonton film ini sampai habis tanpa mempercepat satu adegan pun. Oke?"

"O-oke," Daichi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Koushi memberikan panggilan sayang, tapi biasanya dia tidak pernah mengatakannya seringan itu. Nampaknya pertambahan usia membuat Koushi semakin mudah menunjukkan afeksi.

"Anak baik," ujar bukan-Koushi. Perkataannya diikuti dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat sedikit menggoda.

Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Segera setelah film diputar, bukan-Koushi memberikan perhatian penuh ke layar televisi. Dia terlihat begitu serius mengikuti cerita film, sementara Daichi harus justru merasa mulai bosan. Drama musikal bukan genre favoritnya. Daichi jauh lebih memilih menonton film laga kalau bisa, tapi dia juga tidak cukup tega untuk mengusulkan pergantian film saat bukan-Koushi sangat menikmatinya.

Mata Daichi mulai terasa berat. Dia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata. Hanya sebentar saja. Hal terakhir yang Daichi ingat sebelum dunianya berubah gelap adalah rasa hangat yang menjalar dari pundaknya dengan nyaman dan sebuah bisikan lembut yang membuatnya tersenyum bahkan tanpa sadar.

"Selamat tidur, Daichi."

.

.

.

Daichi tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Satu detik sebelumnya, dia masih larut dalam alam mimpi, tapi kemudian dia terkesiap. Kedua matanya membuka sempurna dan napasnya tercekat. Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan disorientasi dan setengah sadar, yang bisa Daichi lakukan hanyalah memeluk dirinya erat, berusaha untuk menutupi tremor yang menyerang tubuhnya.

"Daichi? Hey, ada apa? Apa kamu mimpi buruk?"

Pertanyaan yang sarat kekhawatiran tertangkap telinga Daichi. Masih dengan kedua mata yang membola ketakutan—yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui karena apa—Daichi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sejenak, otaknya tidak bisa menghubungkan sosok di hadapannya dengan realita yang ada. Sampai memori kembali mendatanginya dan membuat debar jantungnya mereda.

"Koushi," Daichi berbisik dan menutup mata mendengar betapa lemahnya suaranya. "Aku, hm, berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Tidak terlalu lama. Hanya beberapa jam. Kamu terbangun tepat saat aku harus pergi." Senyum di wajah bukan-Koushi terlihat dipaksakan. Ada pantulan kesedihan di dalam matanya yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

Seketika itu juga Daichi merasa bersalah. "Selama itu? Astaga, Koushi, aku minta maaf. Seharusnya kamu bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal yang lebih berguna dibanding melihatku tidur!"

"Hahaha, tidak masalah, kok. Aku suka melihatmu tidur. Tapi tadi kamu terlihat gelisah. Apa kamu bermimpi buruk?"

"Sejujurnya? Aku tidak ingat bermimpi apa," Daichi mengusap punggung lehernya sedikit canggung. "Aku cuma ingat merasa... kosong. Kosong dan dingin. Seperti... seperti aku lenyap begitu saja."

Kalau saja saat itu Daichi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukan-Koushi, dia akan melihat bagaimana wajah pria itu berubah pucat. Dia juga tidak akan melewatkan cara kedua tangan bukan-Koushi tiba-tiba terkepal begitu erat. Hanya untuk beberapa detik, tapi seharusnya— _seharusnya_ —jika Daichi melihat itu semua maka dia akan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat salah di masa depan.

Sayang, semua itu hanyalah perandaian. Kenyataannya, Daichi tetap tidak menoleh dan bukan-Koushi sudah kembali menguasai diri. Dengan sedikit kesulitan dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan berkata dengan nada menenangkan:

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu hanya mimpi."

"Ya... kamu benar," Daichi mengangguk. Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap bukan-Koushi dengan senyum tipis yang masih terlihat rapuh. "Maaf, aku jadi membuatmu khawatir. Padahal sebentar lagi kamu akan pergi."

"Mengkhawatirkanmu sudah jadi kebiasaanku. Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf segala!" Bukan-Koushi terkekeh sambil menepuk punggung Daichi. "Tapi sayangnya kamu benar. Aku sudah harus pergi sekarang."

"Ah... Tentu saja," Daichi berusaha untuk mengabaikan kekecewaan yang seketika meremas dadanya. "Umm, bagaimana caranya kamu pulang?"

"Sederhana: aku hanya perlu kembali ke titik awal aku datang. Posisi itu telah menjadi koordinat target kami, jadi nanti teman-temanku di masa depan hanya perlu menunggu detektor keberadaanku menyala dan mereka yang akan mengurus sisanya."

"... Huh," Daichi mengerjap. Itu sama sekali tidak terdengar sederhana baginya, tapi sudahlah. Pada titik ini, dia sudah menerima bahwa otaknya tidak akan pernah mampu mencerna semua istilah-istilah masa depan yang bukan-Koushi katakan.

"Mudahnya, aku hanya perlu kembali ke kamar tidurmu, Daichi. Penjelasanku terlalu berbelit, ya? Haha."

"Hei! Jangan salahkan aku! Semua istilah masa depanmu itu membuatku bingung, tahu!"

Bukan-Koushi tertawa. Lepas. Daichi tidak bisa menahan senyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi, aku hanya perlu mengantarmu sampai kamar tidur? Rasanya antiklimaks sekali."

"Jangan melunjak. Kamu kira mendapatkan proses yang sederhana seperti itu mudah? Ayo, kita harus bergegas. Kalau kita mengobrol lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa aku tidak jadi pulang!"

"Ah, sial. Rencanaku ketahuan." Daichi membalas jahil sambil menyengir. Bukan-Koushi menghadiahkannya cubitan gemas di lengan sebagai balasan, tapi dia hanya tertawa kencang.

.

.

.

 **SUASANA** di antara mereka sedikit berubah saat mereka sampai di kamar tidur Daichi. Bukan-Koushi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya berjalan ke sisi ranjang dan berdiri di sana untuk beberapa saat. Punggungnya terlihat tegang. Seolah dia tengah mempersiapkan diri menerima guncangan yang hebat.

Kedua alis Daichi bertaut melihatnya.

"Hei, Koushi... kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Sekilas, Daichi seperti melihat bukan-Koushi bergidik mendengar pertanyaannya, tapi itu pasti hanya bayangannya saja, karena saat dia berbalik, bukan-Koushi sudah tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Yup! Hanya sedikit bersiap-siap. Kuberitahu saja, perjalanan lintas waktu itu terasa lebih parah daripada naik pesawat dalam cuaca buruk atau bahkan berlayar saat badai."

Daichi meringis. Simpati. "Wow. Semoga berhasil."

"Haha, ya. Terima kasih," bukan-Koushi menekan sesuatu pada jam tangannya (yang bahkan keberadaannya baru Daichi sadari sekarang), membuat alat itu mengeluarkan pendar merah yang berkedip-kedip.

"Pemancar sinyal," ujar bukan-Koushi setelah melihat ekspresi di wajah Daichi. "Kalau aku tidak menyalakannya, detektor kami tidak akan bisa bekerja."

"Oh," balas Daichi dengan begitu pintarnya. "Umm, maksudku, semua ini benar-benar membingungkan, tapi aku... senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Semoga ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita, Koushi."

"Kamu bisa tenang, Daichi, karena kita masih memiliki masa depan bersama," bukan-Koushi mengedip jahil. Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Sedikit lebih sendu sekarang. "Boleh aku minta satu hadiah perpisahan?"

"Tentu saja! Selama aku bisa memberikannya."

Jawaban itu Daichi berikan dengan tulus dan tanpa pertimbangan. Sejurus kemudian dia mengeluarkan suara " _Oomph_!" pelan saat bukan-Koushi tiba-tiba menubruk dadanya kencang. Kedua lengan Daichi bergerak refleks memeluk pria itu. Dengan sedikit kesulitan, karena tubuh bukan-Koushi lebih besar dari Koushi-nya.

"Terima kasih, Daichi," suara bukan-Koushi terdengar lirih dalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat senang dapat melihatmu lagi."

Kemudian, sebelum Daichi dapat berkata apa-apa, bukan-Koushi sudah menarik diri dengan sama tiba-tibanya. Pendar merah di jam tangannya terlihat semakin terang dan tidak lagi berkedip-kedip. Daichi memicingkan mata saat intensitas cahaya itu justru semakin menjadi-jadi hingga seperti melingkupi keseluruhan diri bukan-Koushi.

Hal terakhir yang bisa Daichi lihat sebelum cahaya itu menjadi terlalu menyilaukan adalah wajah bukan-Koushi yang tersenyum cerah. Salam perpisahannya yang sederhana meninggalkan bekas di dalam benak:

"Selamat tinggal, Daichi."

Saat Daichi akhirnya dapat membuka mata kembali, Koushi masih ada di hadapannya. Hanya saja, kali ini Koushi adalah _Koushi-nya_. Koushi yang sudah sangat dia kenal. Koushi yang terlihat kebingungan, tapi dengan segera berubah bahagia saat pandangan mereka akhirnya bertemu juga.

Napas Daichi tercekat. Tubuhnya bergerak begitu saja. Hal selanjutnya yang dia sadari adalah kehangatan Koushi di dalam pelukannya. Serta suara tawa hangat yang memenuhi telinganya. Daichi tersenyum dengan kehangatan yang membuncah di dada.

" _Okaeri_ , Suga."

" _Tadaima_ , Daichi."

.

.

.

 **END.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Selamat ulang tahun, Suga-mama. Iya, ini fanfiksi super telat, tapi lebih baik telat daripada tidak sama sekali kan? Hehe. _Anyway_ , terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga cukup menghibur. Kalau ada yang mau menebak apa yang terjadi sama Daichi di masa depan, boleh HMU di kotak review dengan teorinya~ ;)


End file.
